


No Way Blainers!

by IDidntHaveAnAffair



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably discontinued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDidntHaveAnAffair/pseuds/IDidntHaveAnAffair
Summary: "Exactly what you run from you end up chasing" ~Jerrod CarmichaelKurt works at the Lima Bean and Sebastian taunts him. After seeing the sadness and feeling some sympathy stir,  Sebastian eventually becomes Kurts friend. Kurt leaves for New York upon Blaines insistance. Blaine cheats on Kurt and Kurt dumps him. Sebastian rages about it. Oh joy!A deviation from canon to do better by Kurt. He deserved better; so, so much better.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	No Way Blainers!

Kurt thought of many things to have been the most humiliating in his life. The slushee facials were horrible, the morning dumpster dives absolutely degrading, being kissed without his consent by his bully shockingly horrifying, having his life threathened by said bully a living, breathing nightmare everyday.

But then things had gotten better, hadn't they? Kurt had left McKinley for a safer school, Dalton Academy. And hadn't that just been its own bag of cats...

Again, weren't things just swell? I mean, Kurt had gotten himself a nice dapper boyfriend, right? Yes, Blaine Anderson-another bag of cats (metaphorical of course...of course). And Kurt was happy, no doubt about that. To be fair to himself, a lot of it came from letting others stampede and steamroll right over him like freshly laid asphalt. Letting Rachel just take the solos without much fight. Not calling Blaine out on the actions he'd done that were questionable at best and downright self-serving at worst.

None of that matters though because Kurt has finally found the possibly most humiliating thing to happen to him. He was due for a reality check anyway. Here he is, rejected by NYADA, after a spectacular audition that Carmen Tibideaux herself complimented. Whilst Rachel Berry, resident solo favorite, managed to secure a spot by acting like a crazy stalker after choking during her audition. Alright, so maybe he's being a tad bitter. But doesn't he have a right? After all, he is now the one that has to work as a barista at the Lima Bean.

God, what could be more humiliating? He had promised himself he'd get out of this godforsaken cow-town and here he is, still in hellish ol' Lima, Ohio. The only thing worse right now would be if Sebastian Smythe, the actual embodiment of evil, walked in and told right to Kurts face "I told you so!" 'Cause hadn't that just been the case? Oh yeah, Kurt remembers that day well. He was especially proud of his little "You smell like Craigslist" comment, a true stroke of genius really.

Back then Kurt brushed the razor sharp comments off with ease because he knew he'd get out and Sebastian was just spouting hot air anyway, another bully to leave behind in the unremarkable dust of Lima. He had promised himself that it would be his dying day when Kurt admitted to Sebastian ever being right. So maybe he really was dead and this was his personally taylored hell.

Oh, and look there comes the devil incarnate! Lovely...

...wait!  
No! 

Shit!!!

Kurt wanted to disappear into the thin, coffee scented air, because lo and behold there was Sebastian Smythe. Casually and with a suffocating smirk, flashing those wretched horse teeth, he was making his way over to the counter. Oh happy day!...Kurt just about wanted to jump for joy, didn't he...

Was anyone watching? Because Kurt could really use a surface to bang his head on...repeatedly.

And maybe he could still get away, get Amy to cover for while he goes to silently scream in the restroom. Maybe the devil hadn't yet spotted him, maybe he really had changed and would be scarily pleasant?

Aaaaaand there goes that theory, yep he has definitely spotted Kurt, if that obnoxious smirk is anything to go by. Oh yes, Kurt is in hell for sure. Why has God forsaken him so? Was Kurt not believing in God such an issue? Hadn't Kurt always been kind and generous? He'd always forgiven people, he takes care of his dad, he gives money to homeless people, he donates his old clothes, he turns his library books in on time, he recycles and has never kicked a single puppy. Isn't that enough to save him from this hell of having to face Sebastian "actual evil" Smythe while standing behind the counter at the Lima Bean and wearing a barista uniform?

Kurt supposes that not and Sebastian is at the counter already. Of course there hadn't been a line, when Kurt really needs one. Sebastian is smirking at him, he is enjoying this thoroughly.

"Well isn't this just delectable!"

Kurt doesn't respond, all he can do is stand dead-eyed, his brain trying desperately to catch up. All he sputters out is a jumble that accurately depicts the state of his mind.

Sebastian plows forward unabashedly, "here I was thinking this would be another boring ol' day in Lima. Oh, but don't I just get the treat of seeing your gay face behind the Lima Bean counter serving me coffee just like I predicted!"

Something clicks in Kurts brain, "I will literally spit in your coffee."

"Oh?" the prick gasps, "since the coffee fumes seem to be affecting your already below average brain, I'll remind you that I now have the power to get you fired."

"Speaking of below average, how's that STD treating you? Was it the twelfth or thirteenth time already? I've lost count by now." Kurt challenges back.

Sebastian leans one arm on the counter, "why? You want one of mine?"

"God no! I doubt even you know all the places _that_ thing has been..."

"Wouldn't you just like to know? Ask me after a bit and I'll tell you all about how it will have visited your boyfriend."

Kurt scoffed, "oh please, Blaine has more sense than to get anywhere near your innumerous STDs."

"Clearly not enough if he's dating _you_! I'm begining to doubt if he's actually gay, seeing as Blaine's with your gay face and screeching woman voice..." Sebastian retorts venomously.

"Are you going to order anything or am I gonna have to file a complaint about a rude customer? Or would you rather I call the daycare you escaped from?" Kurt gestures in loops with his hand, talking breezily as if all is fine.

Sebastian huffs for a moment and then begins to order the most complicated thing he can come up with. Kurt smirks at him and when he's done proceeds to turn to the guy by the cofee machine.

The order is rattled off flawlessly to the guy and he begins preparing the order. Kurt turns to Sebastian raising an eyebrow and Smythe huffs out an annoyed breath at having his plot foiled.

"You do realize I'm maning the counter right now, right? Which means I don't make the orders meanhwile. Of course you didn't, I don't pretend to imagine there's much room in that yoga ball sized head of yours for any rational thought."

Sebastian glares his way through paying for his coffee abomination. The money is taken with immense satisfaction by Kurt.

Thankfully more people have arrived in the shop, "move along, you're holding up the line and it's pathetic...or did you want something from me?"

"Never. Not from you, Hummel. No matter how desperate," Sebastian states, "I'm leaving with a coffee right now but you still get to stay and work here for the rest of the day. If anyone of us here is pathetic, it's you and your sad excuse of a post-highschool life."

Sebastian saunters away and sets himself down by Kurt and Blaines old table. He salutes and smirks at Kurt as a means of mocking him. Yeah, personal hell now seems like an understatement.

Kurt knows now that this encounter is not a one time occurance. Sebastian will come more and keep taunting and mocking Kurt until Kurt cracks and either murders him or himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the idea but will I write more or will my incapability to finish anything win yet again? Tune in sometimes to find out!


End file.
